Heavens Divide
by Bugnuks And Crossbows
Summary: Heaven's at war and the key to victory for the Angels has become lost on Earth... But he's bound there by something he can't run from. [Unlikely to continue]
1. Chapter One

**Heavens Divide**

_To those who wonder- I never did read Wish, I was merely_

_inspired by the advertisement I saw in the back of the sixth _

_Chobits manga. I thought it sounded cute and I really would _

_like to read it one day. Anyway, on with the fanfic!_

A soft breeze blew through the stadium as the crowd held their breath. The ball moved faster and fast for the net and in a second, it had reached it. As the tone signaling the end of the game rang, the people watching slowly opened their eyes, one by one.

Hidaka Ken stood with a small grin on his face as he held the soccer ball under one arm. The applause started, as always, while the opposing team stared in disbelief. As his team crowded around the goal to congratulate him and pat him on the back, Ken dropped the ball to the ground. He was used to this. Far too used to this.

After his shower, he quickly headed home. He had absolutely no care for the festivities that his team would engage in now that they had one the tournament. The youth stared at the sky absently, deep in thought as he walked home.

Most would have loved his life, he had money, fame, a job he loved, girls knocking at his door, everything he had ever wanted as a child, but even with all this he was becoming bored. Everything always went his way, he knew they would never lose a game, his team was a close-knit bunch of boys, he knew he had enough money to support himself and at least three others to the end of his life without ever having to actually work, he just knew. And he was tired of just knowing.

Approaching his home, he sighed turning his gaze to the pepper-like pavement beneath his feet. Soon, the pepper began to spot with red, as small glittering gems seemed to fall from the sky. Kneeling to examine one, he soon paused, hearing a small cry from above him.

Looking up for the creator of the cry, he was astounded to find himself facing the most beautiful creature he had ever seen- a creature which was currently caught in a tree and bleeding heavily, it's drops of blood clicking to the ground in the form of rubies.

"Hold on," the brunette mumbled as he looked around, noting absently that the creature probably couldn't hear him. Catching sight of a small stone wall alongside the road, he quickly hopped up onto it and swung himself into the tree.

As the pale skinned creature writhed helplessly, Ken picked his way up towards the top of the tree, hands and feet carefully placed on each of the branches. Looking up for a moment, the brunette cried out as his foot slipped, though he quickly caught himself. Blinking for a moment, he realized that the whimpers from before had ceased and he looked up to see that the creature had stilled.

His mind racing quickly, he made his way faster up the tree. Reaching a branch near the being, he frowned as it remained still. "How are you caught?" Ken murmured to himself as he sought out where the creature had managed to entangle itself in the tree.

Suddenly, as if by magic, they seemed to appear; long feathered white wings caught in the branches of the tree, vines had caught in the wings and tied them together, as branches scratched at them.

For a moment, he stared in utter shock as he gazed from the wings to the pale boy attached to them. With a soft frown, he made his way further up the tree to disentangle the angel's wings. After all, what else could a creature of that kind of beauty be?

The people who walked by on the road didn't even look their way as they past the tree, much more interested by the small spheres that littered the ground, and Ken couldn't have cared less what they did or did not see, so focused was he on his task.

Soon enough he had freed the being and was attempting to move him down the tree. Laying the injured creature on the grass beneath the tree, he sighed. There was no way he could carry the creature home- not because he was heavy, merely because the wings made the creature awkward to carry.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and speed-dialed his long time best friend.

"...Hey... I need you to come pick me up..."

* * *

Brown eyes scanned the earth below him with a sigh.

"If we can't find him… they'll get him… and if they get him, we're all screwed…"

"I realized that," the brown-eyed boy glanced at his partner, a fire-haired man. "I can't lose him, not now."

"He's strong, he'll make it..." his partner frowned, green eyes shadowed with worry.

"...If he doesn't... what if he dies, even before they find him?" the brown haired boy suddenly asked, looking worriedly to his older companion.

"Nagi, calm down... I mean," his voice took on a sarcastic note suddenly, "if he dies, so do you, what's to worry about?"

"...Don't make me hurt you, this is in no way a joking matter. If he dies, you suffer a long torturous death, too."

"Damn, I knew there was a catch."


	2. Chapter Two

Green eyes stared over the top of his glasses as his mouth stood agape. Ken shifted uneasily from one foot to another.

"We don't have all day, Yohji... He could bleed to death..."

"_God_, Ken! Do you realize what this_ is_! It's an _angel! _It can't die!" Yohji gawked.

"One way or another, it's hurt! We have to help it, so if you'd plug that hole in your head from which all your brains seem to be leaking; we can get it to my house and take care of it!"

Turning an irritated glance to Ken, Yohji pushed his sunglasses up in front of his eyes. "You're talking about taking home an angel, Ken. I'm not the only one whose brains fell out."

Making a small face, Ken knelt to pick up the small creature, carrying it clumsily towards his friend's car before carefully laying it in the backseat. As he made sure the winged creature was comfortable, he hopped into the front seat of the Super Sevens and turned his gaze calmly to Yohji.

"Are you driving, or am I leaving you behind?" he asked, flatly.

The wavy haired man scowled and made his way to the driver's seat of his car. "You will never drive my baby. One scratch would cost you your life." He grumbled irritably as he tore off down the road.

The creature in the backseat barely stirred as they drove, though the feathers of his wings ruffled in the wind as they drove, also causing his hair to play delicately across his face, as if caressing the injured creature, trying to sooth it's pain. Brown eyes studied it curiously as he noticed the lack of breathing from the angel.

_Is it dead? _He wondered, his brow creasing as he frowned worriedly. _It can't be dead... Like Yohji said, it's an angel; angels can't die, right? ...  
_

"Faster, Yohji..." he commanded, his hands forming small, anxious fists.

"Ken... If I go faster, I'll miss your driveway entirely. We weren't far to begin with," Yohji pointed out, his logic doing nothing to ease Ken's worry.

"Faster, or it'll _die_!"

Turning sharply, Yohji pulled into the driveway of Ken's three floor home. Not even waiting for the vehicle to stop completely, Ken hopped out of the car and turned to lift the weightless creature out of the back, dashing towards the front door of the house.

As Yohji put his car in park, he sighed. He only waited for a moment before he heard the irritated cry. "YOHJI! Get the damned door open!"

Turning the key, he shut the car off and headed up to the door, opening it for his younger friend. As Ken slipped in, Yohji followed, closing the door behind them. Ken made his way over the mess all over the floor to his couch, laying the injured angel down on the couch. With a worried frown, he directed Yohji to stay there and watch the creature while he grabbed the first aid kit.

Wrinkling his nose, Yohji picked his way through the disaster that was Ken's house towards the couch. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, along with books, magazines, movies, pizza boxes and various other, unidentifiable objects. Finally, he seated himself on the couch beside the angel and began his avid scrutiny of it.

Red-blonde hair fell gently over his cherubic face as he slept; his brown furrowed just slightly indicating the pain he was in. Blood still ran from his open wounds, dropping into small ruby spheres on the floor, instead of soaking into the couch. His body was small and the obviously twelve sizes two big clothing made him look still smaller.

His wings would, he imagined, stand taller than the angel himself, and probably would be about eight feet spread, from wing-tip to wing-tip. As well, the angel had a male appearance, although his face was very feminine. There was no bust to indicate that he was a girl and any hips to be had on the being were buried under the clothing.

With a sigh, he knelt to gather the rubies that were rolling and clattering into Ken's mess all over the floor. His awe over the being currently asleep on Ken's couch had begun to dwindle into a dull interest, however, the blood rubies on the ground had become fascinating.

Ken reemerged from the kitchen, soon, and set to work bandaging the creatures wounds, which he found quite easy to locate due to the lack of blood on him. They sat quietly for a while, once Ken finished, neither of them quite sure what to say. Suddenly, Ken looked at Yohji.

"...I have... an angel in my house..."

"...Ken, you're a real idiot sometimes, you know that?"

**_

* * *

"Nagi, I really don't like this."_**

"Quit being lazy..." the smaller boy muttered.

"All this walking is driving me insane! We could be searching for _years_ and never find him!" Schuldig complained.

"That's your motivation to keep searching. The faster you search, the sooner we find him; the sooner we find him, the faster you rest."

"You're being a jerk."

"...Look," Nagi grouched, stopping to glare at Schuldig. "I don't know how much you enjoy the thought of being tortured to death, but I don't like it. If they find him first..."

"I know, I know! They'll torture him, they'll kill him, and you won't be able to stop them, you just get to suffer with him. I don't really care right now, ok? It's hopeless! They know this planet better than we do!" Schuldig protested.

Turning to gaze across a lake that the locals called "Shuswap Lake," Nagi sighed. "There's no way to search faster without them finding us."

"...Sense for him... Every few hours... Not constantly just... from time to time," Schuldig suggested.

"I can't... not properly. They'll track us that way. They'll know where he's not, too."

"...It's... worth trying, isn't it?"

"I need him." Nagi sighed heavily. "So... It has to be worth it."

* * *

TT Wah, must promote... ok. I've written a story I fell in love with two actually, butone is currently on hiatus because for the life of my I can't figure out what I'm doing with it but I don't have it in the K/O section because Ken and Yohji are the main characters. If you have any interest in a bit of supernatural/mystery and stuff, as well as a sneak peek at some characters from the series I'm writing, check out "A Song For The Dead" Okies? Much love.

PS- I luffle my Reviewers. Even those with no comment. And I'm glad it's not like Wish, because I hate to be an idea stealer.


	3. Chapter Three

Blue eyes fluttered open slowly as a warm summer breeze swept into the room, causing curtains to dance in gentle waves. Frowning in confusion, he sat up, looking around for any sign of something familiar.

Running a hand into his hair, he paused for a moment, before pulling off the strange item on his forehead. A somewhat red bandage came loose, falling to his lap heavily as the crystallized blood came free of where it had been for the past three days.

Slipping to the edge of the bed, he winced a little, glancing over his shoulder at the large, feathery objects protruding from his back. Standing, he stretched them out a bit and flexed them. They were stiff, sore from disuse, and some feathers were uncomfortably wedged in awkward postions.

Sitting on the floor, he happily began to brush his wings, fixing feathers into neat lines like they should have been. Soft, light green pajama pants remained unnoticed to the boy as he groomed his wings, as did the lack of a shirt on himself. The sun filtered into the room slowly as it rose, glittering just a little when it contacted his wings.

Laughing softly, he hugged one of them, burrying his face in his feathers. He had forgotten that the sun tended to make his feathers glitter, he had become far too used to the celestial lights of Az'sterion.

So pleased was he with his rediscovery, that he didn't notice the figure that stood at the door. Stroking his wings gently, like a girl would her hair, he hummed, looking out the window to the rising sun.

Ken watched in a mixture of awe and delight as the boy he had brought home sparkled. He was pleased that the boy had woken more than anything, but that the angels wings were sparkling now that he was concious came in a very close second. It could be nothing less that the most beautiful thing he'd seen.

As the boy sang a soft song, Ken cocked his head, walking in to listen. The words he spoke were most certainly not Japanese, or any other language he had ever heard. _In fact,_ he thought absently, _it sounds like some child's song or something..._

Pausing in his musicmaking, the boy peeked over his shoulder, adjusting a wing to look at the stranger. Ken paused too, grinning sheepishly at having been caught. He waved a little in a friendly gesture, but those ocean blue eyes just watched him curiously.

"A'dasn tennon amorin?" the angels voice lilted a little, and Ken could merely guess that he was being asked a question.

Slowly, he spoke. "I... Only... Speak... Japanese. Ja-pa-ne-se."

"A'dasn oyn 'Ya-ha-ne-se'?" the angel blinked.

"Ja-pa-ne-se," he tried again.

"Yahanese, a'das yahanese, e yahanese!" he grumbled absently, then folded his wings.

_This... is going to take a lot of work... _Ken sighed to himself, taking a seat where he was. The angel turned around to face him, glowing celestially due to the sun rising directly behind him.

"...Ok... Yahanese... I speak... Yahanese."

The angel smiled brightly. "Yahanese oy a'das! Tennon amorin yeherern?"

"I don't speak your lanaguage, so please speak in my language if you understand!" Ken cried out, somewhat frustrated, burrying his head in his hands.

"...Engleesh?"

"...English? You speak English!" Ken asked, somewhat excited suddenly.

"...Yeherer oy Engleesh..." the angel nodded with a smile.

"Ok, good, I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere!"

Looking down, the angel noticed with distaste his lack of proper clothing, and stood up. Closing his eyes with a quiet chant, he looked down again and nodded in satisfaction at his outfit, a nice cream shirt with dark blue lining, and a brown _ge'lenzer_.

As promised, the brunette returned quickly, sitting in his spot again. "Ok... A friend of mine will be here soon. He can speak English, so you can communicate with him, ok?"

"Sa'ah."

"...Do you understand what I'm saying?" Ken blinked.

"Sa'ah," the angel smiled and nodded.

"Sa'ah is yes?" The angel nodded again. "Ok... I am called 'Ken.' What is your name?"

Pointing at his chest, the boy smiled. "'Omi' tenno yeherer."

"You are 'Tenno?'" Ken blinked.

"Zetso... e _Omi_," the boy repeated.

"Omi... ok, Omi's a nice name. Tenno just sounds odd to me," Ken smiled a little. "It's nice to meet you, Omi."

"Zaroh akka sa yo'no!" the boy responded, flaring out his wings.

Ken shrunk back a little, moving away. With his wings wide spread, Omi seemed rather intimidating to him, causing him to automatically assume that he had upset the angel. Apologizing quickly, he went downstairs to answer the door.

Cocking his head to one side, Omi watched him leave, folding his wings again in confusion. Brushing a hand into his hair, he continued watching the door, waiting for his companion to come back. He began fidgeting absently, first with his fingers, then his hands, then his wings began flicking nervously out.

Finally, not long after he had left, Omi leapt to his feet and left the room in search of the brunette boy, "Ken." He walked down the hallway outside of the room he had been in, his feet cold against the wood floor, his hand on the wall beside him. Turning a corner, he faced a large empty space that looked down on what appeared to be the front entrance of the home- two floors below him.

Looking at the ceiling, he deemed it high enough and beat his wings gently. Not finding anything wrong, he climbed over the railing, keeping himself balanced with his wings, and jumped, beating his wings quickly to keep him up.

It seemed alright for a moment, before a pain lanced through his left wing and he cried out, toppling down towards the floor. Luckily, Ken caught him before he hit the ground. Having heard Omi cry out, he made his way to the entrance to find him falling, and quickly caught him.

"You shouldn't fly in the house!" Ken scolded a little.

"Ka'zso... e sagus..." Omi whimpered softly, pulling his wing to himself and petting it.

Sighing, Ken carried the boy awkwardly back up the two flights of stairs to his guest room.

**_

* * *

_**

"That damn Astus! I swear to you now, Ehdus, if you don't find him, I'll kill you in his place. And that won't spare him." Cold dark eyes glared from the seat of his obsidian throne at the greasy haired man cowering at his feet.

"Find the Astus and kill him, or is that too much even for a _professional_ like yourself?"

"I'll find him, my lord, and I'll kill him," Ehdus said, his voice not quavering as much as the rest of him.

"Do so. Quickly."

With another glare, he dismissed the black winged man, turning his gaze to the white haired man laughing by the doorway. "It's a wonder anyone listens to you."

"This coming from the man whose backstabbed them all," the bespeckled man responded, pulling off his glasses to clean them.

"I haven't betrayed you."

"That's because you can't," he retorted absently, placing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"I could. That would, however, stop me from my Astus hunting," one yellow eye sparkled at the mention. "And that would be a shame. I refuse to die before the Astus become people of legend alone."

"Good boy. Have you found _him_ yet?"

"No, he and his Con'tier have been good about not using their magic... It's difficult to track them that wa-" he cut off his sentence, cocking his head to one side.

"..." a small smirk formed on the lips of the dark-eyed man. "Locate him. Destroy him. I'm sure it won't be too hard now that you have an idea as to where he might be."

With an evil look in his eye, the white haired man nodded, vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

Okay, raise your hand if Ken and Omi's discussion confused you. I've started a Terion Dictionary that I'll put at the end of the story with terms, slangs and some grammar. That's right. Grammar. So yes, the language the 'angels' speak in is one that I've painstakingly put together. Spring Break offers nothing but boredom

Personally, I had fun writing their dialogue... I laughed because Ken can't speak English even though that's the language I've been writing the story in. Ironic, isn't it? A note for next chapter: English will be the italic words.


	4. Chapter Four

**Warnings for character death.**

Sorry this took so long... Read the random drabble at the beginning of 976 - Lust for an explaination. Love you all muchly, thanks for being patient... unless of course you weren't patient... which I suppose is flattering... huh...

* * *

"..._Your name is Omi?" _Yohji asked, watching the angel in fascination.

Nodding a bit, Omi smiled. "_Yes, my name is Omi. And the other is Ken. And you are...?_"

"_Yohji... my name is Yohji."_

_"Yohji is a nice name,"_ the blue-eyed boy nodded his approval. _"Do you know how I got here?"_

_"Ken saved you. Apparently you were stuck in a tree, and he helped you down, but I wasn't there at that time. After that, however, he called me and we drove you here. He treated your wounds, and you've been here for the last three days," _Yohji explained.

_"...That's a long time... But if he saved me... that means... I owe him_," the angel closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"_Owe him? Why would you owe him?" _Yohji blinked.

_"...He saved my life. By our laws_," Omi said, looking at Yohji again, "_if he saves me, I have to grant him three wishes_."

_"...A... wish_?"

"_Yes, yes, wishes. Until he gets his wishes, I cannot return home_."

Yohji sighed heavily. "_To heaven_..."

"..._Heaven? No, no. I'm certainly not an Angel_," the boy laughed a bit.

"_If you're not an Angel... then... what are you_?" Yohji blinked, confusedly.

"_I am a Terian, from Az'sterion, a planet many, many light-years away_," Omi explained. "_Our stars are very close to our planet, and one is very, very bright. They spin around and around, sometimes it's darker - we call it Yakte when it's dark - and sometimes it's lighter, Resne_."

"_You're... an alien_!" Yohji stared, a bit startled. He certainly hadn't expected aliens to look so... human.

"…_If that's what you would call me, then yes, I suppose I am_."

They sat in Ken's now clean living room, Yohji with a cup of coffee, while Omi sat drinking hot chocolate. Ken had disappeared earlier to soccer practice, leaving the two to talk unhindered by his continued questions. Omi descended into an absent silence as Yohji watched him, his eyes seemed to become blank, turning slightly grey, before he snapped back into focus and stood.

"_…I'll come back soon… There's something I need to do."_

_"Eh? What?" _Yohji blinked in confusion.

_"Something very important," _Omi smiled, setting his cup aside. _"I'll return by nightfall."_

Yohji watched as the boy disappeared out the door, and then frowned slightly. Ken would not be happy that the 'angel' had run off.

* * *

"Omi!" Nagi's eyes lit up as he saw his partner running down the street.

Turning, hair swishing to one side, a bright smile took over the blue-eyed boy's face. "Nagi… Schu…"

"…Yo, kid, you're a real pain in the foot, you know that?"

"Love you, too, Schu," Omi laughed, rushing over to hug Nagi. "Ohh, but I love you more… I missed you!"

"Missed you, too," Nagi sighed, snuggling into the boy's neck.

Omi laughed softly, petting Nagi's hair, before sighing, his expression becoming serious. "How bad is it?"

"At first… they thought you were dead," Schuldig started, brushing his hair over his shoulders. "It was fine, then."

"…The problem was…. They found me," Nagi sighed softly, moving away from Omi. His troubled expression did nothing to calm the blonde's nerves.

"...They know I'm alive then..." Omi frowned a little.

"Yes. They're after you... and they're after us," Schuldig said, seriously. "We've been worried sick about you... we're not doing so great."

"We have to go home, Omi..." Nagi sighed. "We have to go home and end the war."

"I can't."

"What?" both Schuldig and Nagi looked up at Omi in shock.

Omi sighed a little, then smiled. "I would be dead but... I was saved."

"Saved by... wait, you mean - !" Schuldig's mouth set in a firm line.

"I have wishes to grant, and until I do... I can't go anywhere," Omi responded solemnly.

Nagi shut his eyes, then opened them again. "Omi... I'm sure the rules can be forgone for this particular insta - "

"Don't ever say that again," Omi snapped, eyes alight with blue fire. "That's the reason we're fighting, Nagi! To uphold the rules! What kind of example would I rightly set by foregoing what I've risked all of our lives to uphold?"

"...Omi... Con'tierre... please..." Nagi's expression became somewhat grim. "If they find you... what good will it be to have upheld the rules? No one would know. You would be dead... I would be dead... and the war... would be lost."

"He's right, ak'ha," Schuldig put in.

"Schu... You know why we're fighting. I refuse to give up, now. Besides, I owe this man my life. I _will_ uphold the rules, no matter what."

Like a quiet storm, the blue-eyed boy started to make his way back down the road. Schuldig and Nagi stared after him a moment, before hurrying after him.

"Omi, Con'tierre, I can't leave you... And... when you grant him his wish... you'll be found, and slaughtered. You know what they'll do to you! They'll remove your wings, douse them in your blood, remove your head, and place it on the Makei pillar! The war will end, then, one way or another... but you won't live to see the outcome," Nagi trailed off for a moment, then continued. "Nor... will I."

"Rules, Nagi, are rules. I live, breath, eat and exist in order to uphold them. That is our position, Con'tierre."

As Schuldig opened his mouth to reply, Omi continued. "And where is Tot, Schu?"

"...I... I don't know. I think... she's in the Togeshtai temple..."

"...They'll find her soon. You should be looking after her."

"Omi... Tot... Tot can look after herself. Saka and Estehu have... well, they've shut the temple down... made it appear as if it's been destroyed..."

"Go home to her, Schu. If the two of you are together, there's less chance of them finding either of you, or killing you both."

"...Fine. But you damn well better be careful, you hear?" Schuldig sighed, grabbing Omi and Nagi by the back of their outfits.

"Look after yourselves, ak'ha e."

Omi smiled slightly, and Nagi tilted his head respectfully. "We will."

"Go safely," Omi said, turning down the road again.

"Try and get them off the track, if you can at all help it," Nagi added, softly. "Without endangering yourself or Tot. I'm marrying her, remember."

"I'll remember, Nagi." Ruffling the brown-eyed boy's hair, Schuldig spread his wings and took off into the sky.

Nagi and Omi looked at one another for a moment. "Now what?"

"…I have to return, Nagi," Omi sighed. "I don't know where to ask you to stay in the mean time…"

"Just… Try and hurry those wishes, Omi, please," Nagi turned away. "Without letting them track you… they'll follow your magic scent until they decimate you."

"Don't worry, Con'tierre… I'll look after myself. You look after yourself as well, ok? I'll keep in touch."

"…Promise me you will, Omi. They need us… they need you. You are their inspiration," Nagi bowed his head, then headed down the road.

Omi smiled a little as he watched Nagi return down the road; seeing him was a treat after how long they'd been separated. He waited until he could no longer see Nagi before walking back towards Ken's house, and letting himself in. Yohji, it seemed, had left in the time since he took his leave of the house, and so he searched for a means of amusement until Ken returned.

…Of course, with little people in boxes to stare at, amusement was quickly found.

* * *

Yellow eyes shone like a cat in the night as he stalked his prey. He had finally located one of them, and the Astus would soon lose everything he'd dreamt of. Stealthily creeping up behind him, the ground was sprayed with gems of blood red, and hair of silken fire.

Elsewhere, a cry of agony rose into the night, as Schuldig, and his Con'tierre, met their death.


End file.
